A life of chosen
by Linkandzelda1
Summary: Most people live a normal life and might be gifted and get invited into Hyrule academy but link doesn't just get into Hyrule academy because of his talents he finds the girl of his dreams a lost friend and a new friend, but also and enemy who he must protect the country from. Some SariaXLink, ZeldaXLink, and MalonXLink. Rated T for safety.
1. A new school

A/N: i know i've been inactive but i'll try to get on more if you have any ideas for this Loz fanfic Please let me know my mind is blank :P thanks

 _ **I DON't own any characters (unless my oc get's involved and i'll let you know before i write)**_

 **Link**

 **A new school**

i was on my way to school a simple acadamy called Hyrule Acadamy named after the country many people wished to attend but few did. I bit my lip a I walked through the gate my fairy friend Navi following behind. They're wasn't much to see at first glance just a normal colledge but when you walked through many things stood out such as a statue of this dragon boat thing with a primcess and a man riding it. From what i learned an ancient hero rode it and it was called the king of red girl next to him was our founder princess zelda who the hero saved and helped her make Hyrule. I've always loved the story.

I wished to be the hero when i was young but i never turned out to be him. I'm sure you can figure why thay dissapointed me but one thing me and a handful of historian's noticed is that every hero (there were plenty a few examples are hero of the winds hero of time and plenty more i'm to lazy to name) saw a girl similar to the princess, and that he wore a green tunic each time. Which is the reason i enrolled in Hyrule academy the uniform a green tunic. I'll never lose that hope of being the hero.

I took a deep breath and walked past the gate. Where i looked around and noticed two things 1. That there was a girl with similar features to the zelda in the statue and that this dark aura surrounded one of the proffecors. He was the head of the gurodo dorms, afterall he was king of the gurodo. I decided to look away from the proffesor and drop my stuff of in my dorm room. I looked at the map i had in my hand and pin pointed my dorm where my room was scribbled on top.

I walked over to my dorm and opened the door. I gawked at the room it was a forest that reminded me of my home the kokiri forest. I hated the inside while i was there so i always slept outside in the woods. i watched my parents die when i was little and ended up so traumatized i couldn't sleep inside with my grandma so i ended up up a small bed in the peaceful forest. I looked around in amazement at the room they perfected my forest home bed and all.

I set my stuff up and left the room to talk to the girl who looked like the countries founder. As i stepped outside of my room i noticed the banch she was sitting at and she was talking to two girls one with green hair who somehow recognized, and another with brownish red hair. I walked over nervously my heart thumping.

"Excuse me," I said, attempting to get their attention "could you ladies show me around the school?"

"Oh sure why not?" Said the red headed girl.

"Malon don't be so rude you should properly intorduce yourself first." The blonde scolded as she turned towards me "sorry about that, this is Malon, I'm Zelda, and" she gestured towards the green haired girl "This is Saria"

"we already know eachother" Saria told zelda.

"Oh well then introduce us then!"

"This is link he grew up in my town and we were best friends back then"

"what do you mean 'back then'?" zelda pondered

"i mean like 3 years ago such as before i moved here." Saria rolled her eyes

"let's just show him around the school" pleaded Malon

"fine" Saria and zelda sighed in unison

"thank you" Malon said in exasperation.

I chuckled slightly.

"so what's your major?" zelda questioned

"I'm taking music I can play ocarina, conduct, play the harp, deku pipes, etc." I told them without giving a thought.

All three of their mouths dropped open.

"why are you three here?" I asked

zelda quickly snapped out of her gaze "i'm here on all core subjects-"

"I'm here on forestry you know naming plants and stuff i can play ocarina too though" Saria said cutting zelda off

"i'm here on horse riding and animal care!" Malon exclaimed cheerfully

i nodded "sounds like we're all really talented and not stuck up rich kids"

zelda nervously shuffled her feet "ya, none of us are rich?" It sounded more like a question.

"Are you a rich kid Zelda?" I asked.

"well, i guess you could say..."

"what do you mean you guess" Saria said joining in the conversation

"well my great great great great great great great great great you get it alot of greats anyways she was the founder and just two generation ago did my family lost the crown well my mom's side because she had a sister who was older and took it. We do have a lot of wealth still though."

My suspisions rose "you know what i bet you'll be princess soon!" I exclaimed

she gave me a kind smile "that'd be cool"

"did you know that every person in the royal family attends this school so we'll probably see the princess... Er your second cousin"

"It's getting dark we should head back to the dorms"

"what dorm are you in link?" Malon asked me

"Kokiri forest" i said looking at my map.

"okay that's the same dorm as me" Saria said.

We started walking back together and when there was no one but Saria around i grabbed my ocarina and played a song i called saria's song she was the one who taught it to me she smiled as i played and swayed with the beat until we got to our rooms.

"well bye" saria said

"bye"


	2. Reminicing

**Zelda**

 **Reminicing**

* * *

"Zelda hurry up!" I heard malon yelling while Saria and a new voice sighed.

I tried to recollect the events that happend yesterday. I rubbed my temples d looked out the window to the spot I was talking to Saria and Malon. I relized that the new boy Link I think was his name had come up and talked to us. I quickly got changed into my favorite dress -skyward sword Zelda dress- I was glad it was a weekend i opened the door and noticed everyone had smocks on.

* * *

"We're going painting today" Saria explained "Malon's idea" she whisperWeed the last part in my ear.

"oh, okay let me get my smok and my easle"

"K, hurry up please." Link said his blue eyes shimmering from the sunlight streaming in through my window. He was wearing -Skyward sword outfit- and had an ocarina in his hand.

I grabbed my smock and hurridly put it on. "Ready!" I exclaimed heading out the door as Link just stood there in awe for a sec. "Link come on." I said breaking him out of his stare.

"Wait up guys!" He said running to catch up with us. He flashed me a smile and I felt my Cheeks warm up.

* * *

We reached the art room and link sighed "I really can't draw" he told us as he puled out his ocarina.

"So, niether can we and if you don't want to draw just play a song!" Saria gestured at his ocarina. He smiled and began to play. Each note sang out and sounded beautiful.

I recognized the song and joined in "En Dashadu no bei zhun du, dien shu tu nobei zhun shu tu." link kept playing but his eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"How do you know that song Zelda?" Everyone looked at.

"play it backwards." I ordered since I didn't answer and he knew i wouldn't. So, he decided not to prod. He played the song and I hummed along Saria and Malon recognized it too they hummed with me now understanding how i knew. Link exchanged glances with Saria.

"How do all of you know my lullaby?!" He exclaimed. We all looked at him even Saria who I figured would know it was his lullaby everything al

"It was my lullaby too!" I exclaimed quickly snapping out of my trance.

Saria and Malon kept exchanging glances at both of us "Zelda hummed it on her first day and it sorta stuck with us..." Saria explained

I recalled the night after i had sang it _._

 _I ripped open a letter from my parents, but inside wasn't the happy message I wanted. I read the message as tears streamed from my eyes._

 _"Is everything alright Zelda?" Saria asked._

 _"ya," i said as i wiped a tear from my eye "everything's fine" I forced a smile and Malon looked worriedly at Saria. I looked back down at the letter the words weren't from my mom nor my dad they were from my grandma and grandpa. The words read "you're parents died not to long ago you'll be living in the castle when you finish school please come home during thanks giving, winter, spring, and summer break where we will explain everything and have a good time."_

 _I looked up at my friends "i'm fine they just want me home_ during _the breaks..." I told them still showing them that forced smile after that night i never sang or hummed the lullaby again and that was just the begining of this year._ Today i was holding back tears while I hummed.

"So when did you three arrive?" Link asked

"just the beggining of this year" i answered forcing a smile that didn't really turn out right.

"You should know mine Link!" Saria said with an annoyed tone. He just nodded.

"2 years ago!" Malon answered sounding exited as always

"cool!" link said before playing another song i recognized i decided not to say anything though. I just hummed along. By the time he had finished everyone was humming. Link checked his watch "it's about 1 we should go eat lunch."

Malon perked up "come on let's go!" She yelled a bit to loud. Everyone looked at us "oops..." She giggled quietly

* * *

A/N: so what do you guys think of this chapter? Please follow and favorite and next chapte some oc's might get involved!


	3. Secrets unvieled

**Link**  
 **uncovering secrets**

* * *

"Hey, Zel!" I exclaimed on the way to my first period.

"Oh, Link I didn't see you there!" She looked at me and smiled.

"So, from what I heard I came at the wrong time next week is winterbreak if i heard correctly." I told Zelda as she sighed.

"yup you heard correctly?.." she said sounding upset.

"why the long face?" I asked.

"well..." She paused before continuing "the night after I arrived i found a leter that I thought was from my parents but instead was from my grandparents my mom and dad well the day I left they..." She paused again "died" she finished as she seemed to strain it

"and?" I asked sencing there was more to it.

"well everytime i go there they decide to talk about them and i have to go to the castle every break..." She sighed and looked away as we reached the classrooms "well see you after class!" She exclaimed going back to her cheerful self as she entered her classroom.

* * *

I entered my third period classroom (chemistry) where I noticed Saria, Malon, and Zelda all sitting at the same table.

"Anyone sit here?" I asked as I pulled up a seat next to Zelda.

"No..." She blushed.

Saria and Malon exchanged glances. I rolled my eyes and waited for class to start.

"Everyone we have a new student!" explained as he gestured towards me "please stand up and introduce yourself" he grinned encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and stood up "Hello I'm Link and I'm from the kokiri forest like Saria in fact she was my best friend at the time. I'm pleased ot meet all of you." I told the class.

"Thank you Link!" The teacher said kindly "you may sit there." he gestured to the seat I had sat at beforeans comtinued the lesson.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked Zelda when he finished speaking.

Saria rolled her eyes "hey, genius we're making a red potion!"

"Saria he's new remember we covered that on friday" Malon joined in.

"well anyways we have to mix acetaminophen with triclosan then stir add some of the mecoprop and vhwala" zelda explained

"Um...english please"

"we need to mix the green chemical with the blue one and it turns brown to give it a good taste and color add red dye and some of this stuff it looks like churned leaves" Saria sighed.

"oh, okay thanks!"

Instead of working i looked down at the school uniform that i thought was the green tunic the hero wears in the legends but really i had to wait till my third year. Instead it was a pale long sleeve shirt with some kinda weird blue design along the top and bottom. I had a weird red thing around my waist with a belt keeping it up. I wore green pants and grayish brown boots.

I looked at zelda who had personalized her hair and outfit her hair was mainly down but the hair in front of her ears was tied in ribbons that were pink and teal. Her dress was long sleeved an a darkish pink with a gold design near the top that where they met was a blue gem. Over her dress she had two belts one was brown with a silver buckle and a piece hanging out that had a tasely gold edge. The other belt had a bunch of gold plates all linked together. Connected to the brown belt was something Zelda added on a blue piece of fabric that had the base of the triforce in white. Over her shoulders she wore a white shawl with a blue triforce base in the back. She had brown boots on and looked stunning.

I turned to saria noticing her outfit was different it was the 2nd to 4th year one it was green and had darked green sleeves that matched her belt and boots her dress didn't even meet her knee's. I noticed mot kids wore different yet similar clothes.

I notice Malon was wearing a wite top that had a brownish orange ascot tie. She had a pink skirt that sorta matched zelda's. She had a brown apron on top of her skirt as well.

"why are most people wearing different uniforms?" I asked the three girls

They giggled before Malon answered "it"s based off the main class your in!"

"oh..." I said as proffecor ganondorf came in.

"I need zelda to come with me to the office."

A student raised her hand as Zelda stood up "I'm supposed to go with her. The royal families orders" she said out loud making everyone start talking.

"Very well." The proffesor said as the three started to walk out my heart started pumping and when i looked at Saria and Malons faces they were just as worried as me.

* * *

A/N: i know this is random but Saria when she stares at you in the game well she creeps me out... Does anyone else feel the same way?


	4. New girl

**I know some of you might be like "ugh... Saria has her own chapter..." While some of you are like "YAY! Saria get's a chapter!" while most of you won't really care. This chapter my oc will get involved no lie hope you like her! (Made up a name for Saria's fairy since we don't really have any evidence of its name or gender)**

 **Saria**

 **New girl**

I recalled the night i moved aboit two years ago. Link had gotten his fairy Navi but was still in sorrow due to his parents deaths. Te forest wasn't the same without them they always seemed to briten up the place and played with all the kokiri. They were kind hearted too, but one thing about there deaths link never told me was how they died. Some nights I'd join link with navi and my fairy Naoki they'd talk and play. While some night Link wouldn't let me come mainly because he wanted to be alone even Navi couldn't come sometimes.

i recalled all those times me and link had played as kids even when on his tenth birthday he dressed up as the hero from the legends and said "I'll protect you Saria" he had held up a wodden sword and stood on a rock triumphiantly I lauged and jumped up with him giving him a hug.  
"Oh my hero Thanks for saving me!" I played along with it for a while but that night someone had snuck into his house and killed his parents while only his grandma survived it was heart breaking maybe three years later I moved to this school and tried to keep him out of my mind especially my crush on him.

Ever since he came here though I haven't been able to get him out of my mind it's been about 4 days since he arrived.

"Hi link!" I exclaimed noticing him at the cafe where i normally eat my lunch.

"Hey Saria," Link said "Zelda told me about the cafe so i decided to eat lunch here Malon made it for me" he pulled out a small lunchbox and I felt a pang of envy that I wasn't the one that made his lunch. he sat down next to me.

"So how are your classes?" I asked Link as Zelda and Malon walked in.

"Oh, my classes are fine. Band is my favorite though." he pulled out his ocarina that I remember giving him when I left. It was beige with a silver blue gem near the top. I pulled out my new handmade ocarina that looked exactly like it and gestured for him to play the song i taught him. he nodded and began to play after the first three notes I began and we played it for a bit. When we finished Zelda gave me a look of envy.

"That sounded really good Link!" Malon exclaimed ignoring me and Zelda.

"Thanks." he said a bit nervously.

"Hello, I'm Princess Lana..." someone said walking in "and this is my friend Eva."

"Hi, my cousin" Zelda said "these are my friends Saria, Malon, and" she paused and whispered something in Lana's ear "Link." she finshed Lana giggled.

"Nice to meet you Lana and Eva!" Link exclaimed. I looked Lana over she had blonde hair like link and Zelda. She had a dark purple top with a white shawl and magenta bow. she had a magenta skirt and brown boots with dark purple socks. She held a black suitcase in her hands.

"Nice to meet you!" Malon exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"so what's your major?" I questioned

"I'm an Art prodigy, But I prefer writing."

"So, do i still have to go home next week?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so"

"Okay..."

"Wait, what?!" Malon asked.

"She's coming to the castle for winter break."

Everyone except Link looked at her. she ignored us.

"can i bring a friend?"

"Sure!"

"Saria, Malon since you two are going home for the break would you mind if i asked Link?" Zelda asked

"Not at all!" Malon exclaimed.

"I don't mind." I lied.

"Great. Then link do you want to come with us?"

"Sure... Not like I had any plans!" Link said. The princess nodded giving Zelda a look that i couldn't read.

* * *

I examined the princess's Building it had 3 girl's bedrooms, 1 boy's bedroom, 3 kitchens, 6 bathrooms, an indoor pool, a front yard, a backyard, a play room, an office, a music room, an art room, stables in the yard, 2 walk in closets, and a huge tree house! It was amazing!

"Welcome to our building!" Zelda said.

"wait you and Lana are sharing a whole house?!" Link exclaimed

"Yes, we are." Lana said

"So, I've been wondering how do you have a fairy?"

"My dad is Kokiri my mom is Hylian!"

I decided to block out the rest of the conversation and explore the Building. 1 of the girls rooms had 2 beds while the others had 1 (5 beds in all). One of the girl's rooms had a wall that rotated when it was one angle it was a bed the other it was a felt desk and the last was a seat. if you went to the wardrobe and opened it there was a secret room that i didn't name earlier. I noticed that 7 other doors were connected to the room 1 for each of the bed rooms and above us was one sided glass looking up at the pool. The other bedroom had a bed swing that had white sheets purple pillows and a dark pink blanket.

"So is it just you two staying here?" I asked as i headed into the next room hoping Zelda would take the hint.

"Actually," the two said in unison before giggling.

"Zelda wanted you 3 to stay here with us so we added a couple extra rooms."

I silently laughed. The other room had the beds built into the wall and under it was a desk that had a computer. If you hit a button that was on top of the bed a flat screen would come down and if you hit another button a light. If you pressed a panel in the wall a whole bunch of bookshelves came out that were filled with books.

I went into links room and my jaw dropped in awe. Inside was the master sword in a pedestal that had the triforce on it. His bed had light green sheets with pillows that had a leaf design on it, a little "leaf" area for Navi, and trees surrounding his bed it was exactly like the forest area we slept. We even saw the master sword there but promised each other not to say anything to anyone. I walked out of the room and headed to the music studio it looked just like the peaceful area of the forest temple where i taught link my favorite song. I felt a tear of joy stream from my eye as i walked out of the room memories were flooding back.

I decided to go out into the stables where i caught the one person I never imagined to find crying Malon. She had a smile across her face and tears streaming from her eyes. She was laid up against a bright brown pony with a light gray mane and tail.

* * *

A/N: this is a really long chapter and nothing really happened but just wait till next chapter that's where something important takes place.


	5. An old friend

A/N:i'm gonna be honest here I have no ideas for this book currently if you do can you please review so i can get some great ideas oh and i'll replie to any review and if you have good ideas i'll imply them in!

BTW: I'll try to update frequently

* * *

 **Malon**

 **An old friend**

I wiped some tears from my eyes and noticed Saria standing at the doorway staring at me. "Malon is everything alright?!" she asked a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah," I sniffled and looked at her a smile on my face "everything is perfect!" I exclaimed wiping away the last few tears.

"Do you know that horse Malon?" Lana and Zelda walked in.

"She does" Lana answered for me "would you mind explaining who she is Malon?"

I grinned "not at all" I turned to Saria and Zelda just as Link walked in "this is Epona-" I heard link gasp. Everyone looked at him his eyes were wide and his mouth Agape.

"I d-don't know why but i recognize that name." He stammered "continue Malon."

"okay then... but anyways Epona was my favorite horse when i was younger i even have a song I sing to call her." I walked outside and grabbed a blade of grass to play Epona's song. I did and the horse came running. Epona nuzzled me and i laughed.

Link took out his ocarina and stared at it "I know that song..." he mumbled. i looked at him again being the only one that heard him.

"Link want to come talk with me?" i asked he nodded and we walked into his room where Navi was currently sleeping

"How the in the goddesses do you know Epona and her song!?" I demanded.

I noticed link was taken aback "I- I had a dream where I was sitting in hyrule field Navi was fluttering over me and I was playing a song. When i finished this horse... Epona came running to me and i jumped on her back Navi started conversing with Epona and i caught her name in the conversation..." he explained still staring at his ocarina.

"How do i know you're not lying?!" I asked a bit nervously, he lifted his ocarina to his lips and played. I recognized it immediately the song definitely was Epona's i smiled and hummed along

"Hey, link is it okay if i call you fairy boy?" I decided to ask as we walked out of the room.

Link smiled "I don't mind." I smiled and skipped out of the room. I tried to remember those years on lon lon ranch but nothing came i sighed and sat down next to Epona as everyone left.

"Epona..." I started and she neighed in response "Do you ever think i'll fully get my memories back?"

The elegant horse seemed to nod.

"do you know why the only thing i can remember is where i came from and what you're name is do you know why it's all fuzzy when i try to think back to the ranch?" the horse snorted and seemed to say "How the heck would I know..." I sighed and brought Epona back into her stall. "Nice chat..." I walked back into the building and forced a smile. I went into my new room that me and Saria shared and sat down in my be i pressed the button and a TV came down I watched it for a bit before hearing "Young Girl named Malon still missing princess brings girls horse to Hyrule academy. Soon after I fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" me, Navi, Saria, Zelda and Lana shouted at Link.

He groaned and sat up "Do u have to..."

"Of course you do Link now get up!" Zelda ordered.

"Just a few more minutes" He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Sorry Link!" I shouted as i jumped on his stomach.

"Fine, I'm up I'm up." He said starting to get out of bed he grabbed his uniform and started to step in the closet when Lana stepped in his way.

"You're not wearing those!" she said happily as she handed him a green tunic.

Link smiled, "I'd love to but i'm afraid this is my first week so i can't..." He sighed.

"Remember I'm a princess I have contacts." Lana said matter o factly. He took the clothes from her arms said thank you and went to get changed.

We all laughed and Eva, flew over "what's so funny?" she asked innocently

We all exchanged glances before answering "Nothing" we all assured her in unison.

Eva looked at me "You sure?"

"Yup"

"I'm going to make our lunches" I said walking away I entered the Kitchen and was taken aback. It was huge and even had stairs and a slide so we'd have enough room for a year supply of food I opened one of the Fridges and found a whole bunch of cakes. I grabbed the strawberry cheesecake and 5 clear plastic containers. I pulled out a knife to cut the cake.

Saria walked in "Hey Malon, Mind if i help?"

"No, Not at all" I pulled out some homemade stir fry and split it up in each container while Saria cut the cake. when i finished with the stir fry i looked at her and she had cut herself her own plate I laughed. I grabbed some Lon lon milk for all of us and grabbed some cloth to put our lunches in small sacks.

"So, Malon do you have a crush on anyone?" she challenged.

I blushed "Umm... I'm not s-sure yet..." I replied thinking of Link.

"Me neither I might though..." she said looking at me

"So, anyways the lunches are done here." I handed her a green cloth that had the food inside she smiled and gently put it in her pouch. As i walked out and handed out the rest.

I took one look at Link and immediately thought " _He was made to wear this"_ His green hat seemed to always flow in the wind behind him. His green tunic had a blue scarf that reached his ankle and on the edges was a bright red. The Triforce was on the scarf in gold the base went fully around and was red. He had blue gloves that didn't quite cover his hands and a metal gantlet covered it leather. he wore chain meal under his tunic and under that beige pants with a white T-shirt. His Boots were brown and went just below the knees (Hyrule warriors link if you want a better Idea of how he looks)

I looked at him then at Saria they really did belong in those outfits they matched and both looked like they were supposed to wear that same with Zelda and Lana's outfits they both brought out the beauty in them while I looked nothing like my inner me.

I walked outside with my friends as link pulled Zelda to the side to talk to her.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think nxt chapter is Zelda's point of view this really isn't organized well... Especialy when it comes to who gets what chapter but trust me in the end they'll all have a chapter and for all you Navi fans She's gettin a bit more in the spot light.


	6. Kidnapped

**A/N: if you were wondering why I got rid of two-three of my books it was becausethey weren't allowed on here and will soon be on fiction press instead and i bet you were wondering what happend to zelda when she talked to ganon well i've been itching to write this one.**

* * *

 **Zelda**

 **Kidnapped**

I played through my conversation with ganon on moday _the principal wanted to let me know "that the only family you have left now is your uncle and your cousin." I pretended it didn't bother me but it did, and after that i hear ganon mumble how he would kill us too._ Now i'm not sure who i can trust well except for link that is. Impa had been ordered to sit with me and Lana all through lunch somthe normal chat was slowed down "how's your Stir fry Link?" I asked.

"gfftd" he said him mouth full of stir fry I laughed.

"It's impolite to talk with your mouthful!" she scolded killing the fun it was like that all week. On saturday the last day before me Link and Lana left we decided to go swimming. Links bathing suit was green with darker green lines under the triforce amd through the void. He was wearing his dashing uniform.

"so what are you doing when you finish school?" I asked link taking him by suprise he blushed

"Well i'm gonna join the gaurd!" He said clenching his fist triumphiantly.

I giggled "I don't know what i'll do..." It was 6 PM and we only had an hour left we were finishing up with getting our stuff. I grabbed a mug and made all of us some hit chocolate it had sopniwed outside so our pool plans were canceled and here were all 8 of us (including faries) sitting here chatting while we packed.

Link grabbed the fake master sword in his room and tucked it in his belt "the blade isn't sharp enough to kill but it could do just fine protecting us" link told me as he finished packing he cut us some cake as we drank our hot chocolate and ate our cake we talked after about an hour we said our goodbyes and headed on the train. 5 minutes after we left the station the lights turned off and link pulled out his sword.

"Give me the girl." A voice ordered through the darkness link put an arm in front of me while Lana stepped up he grabbed her and fled i chased after him and when I was out of links sight the man grabbed me to and jumped off the train I felt his tongue close to my ear "you'll make a good price for my master" he said that was the last thing i heard before passing out

* * *

A/N: I understand if you didn't like this chapter I mean what a big cliff hanger and what a short chapter but hey i couldn't help it needed some suspence and even though Zelda's kidnapped she'll still have chapters but they'll be short or kinda weird... So i'll warn you for those chapters.


	7. No escape

**A/N: My OC really isn't a princess it just fit into the story and I want to change her name from Lana to Saki or Aya But I accidentally did something to one of the docs and now i can't edit chapter 4 i think it was (Saria's chapter) So ya what do you think should i rename her? please leave request for the upcoming chapters as well. Oh and MA OC GETS A CHAPTER :P**

 **Lana**

 **No escape**

I awoke chained to a bed, Zelda was next to me. I tried to go through My thoughts and recollect what had happened last night but instead i drew a blank for 5 minutes i couldn't remember mine nor Zelda's Name.

"Oh, so you've Awaken princess." I heard someone spat.

"Where am I!" I demanded after finally remembering the basis of my life but I still couldn't remember last night.

"Feisty aren't we" I heard someone say "Well if you must know I'm Giraham and we're somewhere under Hyrule" he stepped into the light He was white Literally Snow white with little Gray diamonds throughout his body he wore a red cape around his neck and had Huge blue diamond shaped earrings.

I tried to sit up the binds wouldn't let me "Unbind me now!" I ordered

Giraham Laughed "I'm the Demon Lord why should I listen to you Princess." He scoffed playfully as a bunch of moblins came out. he walked over and put his mouth about 6 inches away from my ear "Besides You're my prisoner." I felt his tongue touch my ear.

I stayed silent and waited him to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me" he said "I must tend to the spirit maiden" He left as a new person walked in Professor Ganondorf.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of my students and the princess Lana..." by now i had remembered Eva and was wondering where she was.

"You bastard you're the one that ordered my kidnapping!" I Screamed.

I heard him chuckling "Watch your tongue Princess. unless, that is you want a punishment" I felt a shock go through my body.

I screamed and he laughed harder "you're useless to me. So, i guess i could just have some fun..." he waked over and slapped me "you're not the princess here" he left.

"HEY! LISTEN!" I heard Eva shout.

"Eva!" i exclaimed "could you unbind me please?" i asked My fairy friend seemed to smile and took off my chains "Thanks"

"No problem"

* * *

I know my chapters have been short but what's supposed to happen **dirty thoughts go through mind** Ya let's not do that... anyways again please give me idea's I'm sure you can see my plan so far guys and should i rename my OC Aya (Got Idea for the name saki) starting next chapter Please Comment and Btw you have to love modern zelda they have our inventions after all...


End file.
